merisamists_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Angst
Reynie |-|☬= Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling They're all around me, Circling like vultures They wanna break me and wash away my colors Wash away my colors |-|○= Rheine. Your still human. I'm not. Live like one for me? |-|○= Your just going to abandon me too. |-|○= I'm a werewolf. Do you want me to say it louder? I'm a WEREWOLF! |-|○= Just waiting for them to leave. |-|○= I'm sick and tired of being moved around. |-|○= It's only a matter of time before she leaves me too. |-|○= There was a monster in my room. It was me. |-|○= I can't have friends mom! You know that! |-|○= I can't. I just can't. Okay Elodie? |-|☬= I cannot stop this sickness taking over It takes control and drags me into nowhere I need your help, I can't fight this forever I know you're watching, I can feel you out there Amelia |-|♬= She gave it her best She tried to fit in She tried to be cool But she never could win Her mom says she's great The kids think she's weird Honestly she wish she could disappear |-|○= I don't know what I did wrong. |-|○= I tried to kill myself today. |-|○= I've got to stay strong. |-|○= I hate myself for being weak. |-|○= Why do words hurt so much? |-|○= What does mom see in him?! |-|○= It's hard to forgive those who are supposed to protect you. |-|○= I have 99 problems. Your not- Whatever. Let's add one more. |-|○= Dad gave me the look again. |-|○= I can't do this. I can't! |-|○= Music helps |-|♬= This aint' the first time you felt like this This ain't the first time, this aitn' the first time This ain't the last time you'll feel like this But it'll be fine If you can just, smile Xyza |-|☁= You don't have to try so hard You don't have to, give it all away You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up You don't have to change a single thing |-|○= Janissa is ignoring me again. |-|○= Why did you leave me here Dad? |-|○= You don't know anything, Art Boy. |-|○= I'm supposed to be happy? Yeah right. |-|○= I'm starting to hate myself. |-|○= Maybe Janissa was right to ignore me. |-|○= Can't sleep. |-|☁= Take your make-up off Let your hair down Take a breath Look into the mirror, at yourself Don't you like you? Cause I like you Tess |-|☆= |-|○= I'm sorry I didn't go with you Brandon. |-|○= I'm so confused! |-|○= I'm so sorry Zayd. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. |-|○= I'm sorry I didn't go to the Hospital with you. |-|○= I'm sorry I wasn't there for Christmas. |-|○= I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. |-|○= You can't expect me to choose! I love you both! Future Tess |-|○= I'm not as strong as I look. In fact, I'm the weakest person ever. |-|○= Dear John, I think I'm falling for you. But I'm scared. I think I'm also falling for Zayd and that scares me half to death. But this is a letter that'll never be sent. So I can say whatever I want. I love your smiles and how you are so kind to me. I love how you worried when I was sick. I love how we can talk for hours about nothing. I can't help but smile softly when I think about you. I'm so sorry that I don't have the courage to tell you in person. Or how I was almost adopted but I didn't want to leave because you were there. I'm so sorry that I'll probably burn this letter because I'm afraid that you'll leave too. I guess now, I'm waiting for a sign that you feel the same about me John. It's in your hands now.